


The Christmas Stocking

by Imhilien



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adorkable, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Idiots in Love, Romance, Short One Shot, Soft Chloe Decker, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Lucifer has a special pre-Christmas treat arranged for the Detective. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	The Christmas Stocking

**Author's Note:**

> This is Deckerstar Christmas fluff where everything is fine. Happy Holidays!

It’s Christmas time and Lucifer has a special treat arranged for the Detective. He has to admit that he enjoys this time of the year much more since she and her urchin came into his life. 

Perhaps he might have said this once within hearing distance of the Detective.

Lucifer gets things ready with care, puts on his red silk boxer shorts then sends the pre-arranged text asking Chloe to come over to the penthouse. 

Has he used too many Christmas emoji’s? No, of course not.

Once he’s ready he’s feeling a bit sleepy though… there’s been so many parties lately at Lux to oversee and take part in. Perhaps if he closes his eyes for just a moment?

Just for a moment.

****************************

Chloe went up to the penthouse with a smile on her face, dressed in a golden top and white trousers. Lucifer had had a look of delight and naughtiness on his face when he had promised her a ‘special pre-Christmas treat’ that she knew would feature himself as the main part.

When she got out of the lift, she saw a trail of red and yellow rose petals on the floor that led towards his bedroom. Dan had never made half the effort Lucifer does.

With a bounce to her steps now, Chloe followed the trail but once she reached his bedroom she paused in bemusement.

On Lucifer’s vast bed there was a big red velvet Christmas stocking, big enough to be a sleeping bag that was tastefully embroidered in gold and silver thread (where there wasn’t room for some red silk bows). The stocking was occupied by a certain someone who happened to be snoring, unfortunately, with his head sticking out of the top.

Chloe tried not to facepalm. Her silly, adorable devil boyfriend had arranged this but fallen asleep waiting for her. She carefully approached the bed and her face softened when she saw the faint smile Lucifer was wearing, looking as if butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth.

She quickly fished out her phone and took a few photos… she could almost hear Maze’s cackling now. 

After putting her phone back in her pocket, she slipped off her shoes and got carefully upon the bed and lay down beside Lucifer. Chloe hummed at him and gently stroked the oversized stocking.

Lucifer woke with a start, only to see the Detective lying comfortably beside him with laughter in her blue eyes as she looked at him.

“Detective! Oh, I fell asleep, didn’t I?” he said in a crestfallen voice. He had planned things to go much differently.

“I think Santa’s brought me a Christmas present early,” she assured him as she leaned over to kiss him.

“Merry Christmas, Detective,” he purred, feeling much better.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> I was at a department store recently with a friend and I saw a red velvety Christmas stocking the size of a large sleeping bag. 
> 
> Who would have such a thing? Oh yes, Lucifer. Then this plot bunny came for me.


End file.
